


Rules Are Made To Be Broken

by realityisoverrated



Series: Infinite Love [55]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Smoaking billionaires, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 12:17:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7976554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realityisoverrated/pseuds/realityisoverrated
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Felicity texted Oliver about an emergency, he wasn't expecting his longest unfulfilled fantasy to come true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rules Are Made To Be Broken

**Author's Note:**

> This story depicts a polyamorous relationship between one woman and two men. If this is not something you are interested in, please stop and go no further.
> 
> This installment has Felicity changing her mind about one of her longest standing rules.
> 
> I'm not telling this series in chronological order. Some readers have requested that I provide a chronological order for the fics in the series. There is no need to read them in chronological order, but in case you'd like to, the list is below.  
> 1\. Beautiful Stranger (Part 28)  
> 2\. The Hack of the Golden Dragon (Part 36)  
> 3\. Girl Wednesday (Part 41)  
> 4\. This Time Last Year (Part 44)  
> 5\. The First Time (Part 1)  
> 6\. Aloe and Chamomile (Part 40)  
> 7\. The Italian Restaurant (Part 3)  
> 8\. Ground Rules (Part 43)  
> 9\. Do The Hustle (Part 21)  
> 10\. Wherever You Are, There I Am (Part 8)  
> 11\. Perfect (Part 16)  
> 12\. Don’t Ask, Don’t Tell (Part 49)  
> 13\. Practical Jokes and Other Misunderstandings (Part 14)  
> 14\. Cobble Hill (Part 4)  
> 15\. The Sunnybrook (Part 51)  
> 16\. House Warming (Part 15)  
> 17\. 30 (Part 30)  
> 18\. Hong Kong (Part 35)  
> 19\. Twenty Questions Over Brunch (Part 11)  
> 20\. Hildy (Part 5)  
> 21\. Burgers & Lies (Part 9)  
> 22\. You Say You Want A Revolution (Part 22)  
> 23\. Look Me In The Eye And Make Me Feel The Truth (Part 12)  
> 24\. Fight Night (Part 20)  
> 25\. Fear and Loathing (Part 42)  
> 26\. With The Band (Part 53)  
> 27\. Into Thin Air (Part 17)  
> 28\. It’s Just Like Falling (Part 27)  
> 29\. Will You Still Love Me, Tomorrow? (Part 7)  
> 30\. Life With The Arrow (Part 23)  
> 31\. Up All Night (Part 6)  
> 32\. Welcome Home (Part 10)  
> 33\. Better Than Chocolate Chip Banana Pancakes (Part 24)  
> 34\. Home Is Where You Are (Part 2)  
> 35\. Somebody Get A Hammer (Part 26)  
> 36\. Tush Push (Part 48)  
> 37\. Three (Part 13)  
> 38\. Life Lived In The Tabloids (Part 18)  
> 39\. Tokyo Calling (Part 25)  
> 40\. Something Blue (Part 39)  
> 41\. Prudence Chastity (Part 19)  
> 42\. Love Is Worth It In The End (Part 33)  
> 43\. The Mini (Part 38)  
> 44\. The Hall of Fame (Part 46)  
> 45\. A Name By Any Other (Part 47)  
> 46\. The Drop Out (Part 32)  
> 47\. William (Part 29)  
> 48\. Hold On For One More Day (Part 31)  
> 49\. Yours, Mine, Ours (Part 37)  
> 50\. Rules Are Made To Be Broken (Part 55)  
> 51\. Hope Is Believing In The Light When All You See Is Darkness (Part 52)  
> 52\. Saturdays With The Green Arrow (Part 34)  
> 53\. I Would Not Trade What Might Have Been For What Is (Part 50)  
> 54\. Brothers (Part 45)  
> 55\. All About The Jeans (Part 54)
> 
> Welcome to any new readers who have stumbled into this universe. The more the merrier.
> 
> Arrow and its characters do not belong to me.

Artwork by Lademonessa

 

“What’s wrong,” Oliver asked as he ran into Felicity’s office, scanning the room for danger. He’d received a text from her ten minutes earlier that read, _911 – need you in my office, now!_

“Close the door,” she instructed as she rose from her office chair. She grabbed the remote from her desk and the glass walls turned opaque and the doors to her office locked. “We don’t have much time.”

“Was there a break in the case?” he asked as he moved to see whatever she was looking at on her monitor. He was surprised to only see her schedule of meetings for the day.

Before Oliver could ask what was going on, Felicity turned around and her hands began to unbuckle his belt, “I have fifteen minutes before my next meeting. We need to hurry.”

Oliver’s mind went blank as his wife’s hands wrapped around his cock and she pressed her lips against his. In the eleven years that he and Felicity had been in a relationship, they had never had sex in the offices of Queen Consolidated. They had never had anything that could be remotely construed as having sex in the office. The most they’d ever done was kiss and she’d rarely permitted tongue on those occasions. It was a rule that Felicity had remained steadfast in keeping. Oliver took hold of her shoulders and pushed her away slightly, “Felicity, we’re in the office.”

“I know,” she grinned mischievously as she continued to pump his cock.

“You said that we would Ne-Ver have sex in the office,” he said as he tried to hold onto his thoughts as her thumb swiped the head of his cock. “It’s the second rule you came up with.”

Felicity pushed his pants and boxers off of his hips and she lowered herself to her knees, “No, I said we’d never have sex in your office. This is now my office.” Her lips wrapped around the head of his semi-hard cock and her tongue swiped across it before she took him into her warm wet mouth.

“Fuck,” his hand dropped to the top of her head as she stared up at him. There was nothing more beautiful than his wife watching him as she sucked on his cock. Her head bobbed up and down until he was rock hard.

She shimmied out of her panties as she rose to her feet and she turned her back to him. She moved some objects around on her desk before she leaned across it. She flipped up the back of her A-line dress, revealing her naked backside. She widened her stance and she shook her ass at him as she looked at him over her shoulder. “Ten minutes, Oliver.”

“What’s happening?” he asked with complete confusion.

She sighed as she moved to lean on her elbows, “I’m ovulating and my flight to London leaves at six. If we want to conceive this month, this is our window.” Her hips swayed again, “Sex in the office, now’s your chance.”

“I feel like a stud horse,” Oliver only half teased. The three of them had only decided the prior month to try for a third child with Oliver as the only sperm provider.

“You’re a stud,” Felicity said in her best sexy voice, but her nose wrinkled almost immediately. “Was that sexy? I think it was sexier in my head than out loud.”

“You had me rush over here to get you pregnant?” he asked in disbelief. “I thought we were having a real emergency.”

“Yes, we’re having a very real sex emergency and now we only have eight minutes to solve it,” she swayed her hips again.

He was conflicted between wanting to give her a difficult time about having sex in the office and giving in to her demands. He took hold of her wrist and yanked her back to her feet. Her chest collided with his and she looked at him with surprise, “If we’re going to do this, we’re going to do it right.” He lowered his mouth and captured hers in a hungry kiss. His tongue licked against her lips and she opened for him. His tongue licked the roof of her mouth before swirling his tongue around hers and sucking on it. Her knees went weak and she fell heavily against him. Only his arm around her waist kept her on her feet. He broke the kiss and spun her away to face the desk. His hands climbed from her belly to her breasts and he began to massage them. His lips fell to her industrial piercing and he whispered, “I’m going to fuck you hard and fast,” before he wrapped his tongue around her piercing and tugged on it.

“Oliver,” she cried out breathlessly, “yes.”

He gently lowered her chest to the desk and he flipped her skirt over her back. He ran his hand over her perfect ass and dipped his fingers through her folds. He was unsurprised to find her already wet. Oliver dropped to his knees and licked her slit. He thrust his tongue into her entrance.

“Ah, Oliver,” her hips jerked towards him, “we don’t have time for this.”

Oliver permitted himself a brief smile before he returned to lapping his wife’s sex. He’d spent years fantasizing about having her on this desk and he would be damned if he allowed himself to be rushed. She was going to come around his tongue before he took her from behind. His tongue swirled in and around her and he sucked on her lips as she panted above him. He alternated between flicking his tongue against her clit, flattening his tongue against it in long strokes and sucking it into his mouth. She was soaking wet and dripping all over his chin and he had to tighten his grip on her thighs to keep her from knocking him over as her hips bucked.

Felicity’s moan turned into a nasal hum as her pleasure threatened to overwhelm her. He slid two fingers inside of her and pressed against the spot on her front inside wall that was now engorged. He rubbed the pads of his fingers against the spot and a whimper was added to her hum. He increased the movement of his fingers, rubbed his nose against her entrance and flattened his tongue against her clit before he began to suck on it like he was trying to get milkshake through a narrow straw. Her back arched sharply and lifted her chest clear off the desk as she cried, “Oliver.”

He didn’t let up and wrapped one arm around her hips to keep her firmly in place against his mouth. He added a third finger and continued to suck on her clit as he rubbed her sensitive tissue. Her body went rigid and she contracted tightly around his fingers. He stopped moving his fingers and just pushed firmly on the spot and his chin was flooded with her moisture. Her humming got louder until she went completely quiet as she began to orgasm violently around his fingers. Oliver continued to work her through her orgasm until her chest dropped back onto her desk.

“Too much,” she panted as she reached behind her to push him off. “I can’t feel my face or my toes.”

Tingling extremities were always a sign that she’d had an intense orgasm and it made him feel good that he could make her feel that way. He stood up and lined himself up with her entrance and pushed all the way in with one forceful thrust. He grabbed hold of her hips and began to drive into her with short rapid strokes. “You feel so good,” he told her.

Her hands spread wide on the desk as she tried to get traction to thrust back against him. “More,” she gasped.

Oliver lengthened his strokes but continued his pace. He could feel her using her internal muscles to contract and release around him. He slid his hand beneath her dress and his fingers parted her folds. Her clit was erect and begging for attention when his fingers pressed against it. Her hips jumped and she hissed. Thinking she was too sensitive from her earlier orgasm he removed his fingers from between her legs.

“Oh, my god, what are you doing? Why did you stop?” she demanded.

Oliver huffed out a laugh and immediately returned his fingers to where she so desperately wanted him. He began to rub her clit in time with his thrusting.

“Ah,” she hissed, “don’t stop, please, don’t stop.”

Felicity began to flutter around him and she was making the most beautiful noises as she approached her climax. His own rhythm began to falter as his own pleasure built along the base of his spine. His balls tightened and he snapped his hips hard against hers as he came, filling her with his seed and their hope for their family’s future. Oliver’s fingers continued to work her clit and she squeezed around him like a vice as she called out his name. He collapsed on top of her and she lifted her head to give him a sloppy kiss.

“Very well done, Mr. Queen,” she said breathlessly.

“I aim to please,” he said, which sent her into giggles. He gave her a quick peck on the lips and pulled out of her. He grabbed some tissues from her desk and cleaned up her thighs before wiping himself.

She slowly stood up and glanced at her clock, “On a scale of, I walked up a flight of stairs to my husband just ravaged me in my office, how do I look?”

Oliver smiled as he took in her swollen lips, flushed cheeks and the wisps of hair that had escaped her ponytail, “Definitely ravaged.”

“Frack,” she said as she grabbed her panties from the desk. She disappeared into her private bathroom.

Oliver pulled up his pants, wiped his face with several tissues and set himself and her desk back to rights as he waited for her to reappear. He sat down in her chair and used the remote to unlock her doors and turn her walls transparent. He was relieved to see that Jerry hadn’t returned from whatever mission Felicity had sent him on and her next appointment had yet to arrive.

She rushed out of the bathroom and looked like the put together CEO that she was. She handed him a wet washcloth and pointed to his face. Felicity grabbed her tablet from her desk and at Oliver’s raised eyebrow she said, “Lou broke his leg. I told him that I’d come to him.”

“Have a safe flight,” he called after her retreating form as he ran the warm washcloth over his face. “Call when you get to London.”

She stopped and hurried back to him. She leaned across her desk, gave him a quick peck on the lips and then held up one finger and mouthed, “One.” Felicity winked before turning away and quickly leaving her office.

Oliver sank back into her chair and laughed as he looked around his former office and tried to commit this encounter to memory. He had a feeling that just like that one cup of coffee she’d brought him all those years ago, sex in this office was also going to be a one-time thing.

He rose from her chair and sent her a quick text, _I love you_.

He received her response before he’d made it to her door, _I love you too_. _I think we made a baby._

 _Me too,_ he responded. There wasn’t any way that a love like they shared wouldn’t result in a baby. They would have a new child in time for Hanukah and Christmas, he was certain of it.

Jerry was getting off the elevator as Oliver was getting on, “All ready for London?”

“Yes, Mr. Queen,” Jerry replied.

“Good.” Oliver pressed the button for the lobby. “Have a good trip. Make sure she gets some sleep on the flight.”

“Thank you and I’ll have the wifi disconnected for a few hours,” Jerry smiled. “Have a good afternoon, Mr. Queen.”

Oliver smiled and as the doors closed he said, “It already has been.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are always welcomed and appreciated. Hearing from you is my favorite part of the day.
> 
> That was some sneaky angst. I apologize.
> 
> Any ideas or prompts for what you'd like to read in this universe are always welcome. You have been sharing some great ideas - please keep them coming.
> 
> You can also come say hi to me on tumblr. http://realityisoverrated-fic.tumblr.com/


End file.
